


Poppets

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: English Folk Magic
Genre: Gen, Poppets, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppets

She bit her tongue slightly, and concentrated as she wove the single long hair around a pair of match sticks, binding them together into a cross shape. Pinching the crude cross tightly between the first finger and thumb of her right hand, she slipped the tiny tunic over the shortest arm of the cross, and then switched hands, pinching the tunic over the binding, and picking up a needle and thread, sewed the tunic tightly into place. 

That done, she released her breath explosively and then steeled her concentration for the next step, which was to attach the head that she'd spent the previous day creating from tiny strips of paper and painstakingly home made glue, with a smidgen of molten wax from the candle she lit every time she did this. That done, she placed the poppet with the dozen others she'd finished on top of the bookshelf, blew out the candle and considered how best to use them ...


End file.
